Sweater Weather
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: Herald is cold after standing under the heavy rain for too long, and Jericho knows the perfect way to warm him up.


**Sweater Weather**

_It's raining_—the first thing that came to his mind.

The Herald was standing beside Jericho's usual rock under the pouring rain. He always wondered where Jericho _actually_ lives. That guy's got to have a house somewhere. Although it rarely rains, Jericho _must_ have some shelter, but Herald's never seen it. And hopefully he does find it soon or else he'll catch a cold and die of hypothermia and Jericho will find his body.

_A great way to die and be found_, Herald thought grumpily as he shivered and sneezed. He was about to open up a portal back to Limbo when something loomed over him, shielding him from the rain. Herald turned around and saw Jericho, who was in a raincoat, holding an umbrella over the two of them.

"Jericho!" Herald said, startled. "Where the heck were you?"

Jericho took his soaked sleeve and tugged it, signalling for Herald to follow him. He took them to the edge of the mountain and pointed at a nearby one. On it was a small cabin with a rain tarp stretched above it—_'My home,'_ Jericho signed. _'Can you teleport us there?'_

Herald nodded and opened a portal to the front door. Upon closer observation, the cabin looked quite old, but stable. Hanging on the door was a colourful wooden plaque with Jericho's name painted onto it. Herald assumed Jericho carved it out and decorated it himself.

Jericho opened the door for Herald and invited him in. The cabin had no electricity and was very dark. From what Herald to make out, there was a narrow one-person bed below the single window with a wooden bedside table and a candlestick with a small flame. A small, square table stood opposite of the cabin door with two foldable chairs. There was a thermos and a mug of hot cocoa on the table. Beside the table was a cabinet of tableware, clothes, books, and a few boxes. On the walls were paintings and photos, but Herald couldn't see the details clearly. There was a pile of fruits, vegetables and plastic tumblers of drinks. There was also some candy. Beside the provisions was Jericho's guitar.

Jericho searched the boxes in his cabinet and came out with a bag of candles. He took out a few more candlesticks and put them around the cabin with the candles before lighting them all with a match. The cabin now had a yellowish glow. The flames, though small, warmed Herald. Jericho took out a large, thick, white towel and wrapped it around Herald to dry him.

"Thanks, J," Herald, said sneezing as he wrapped the towel around him tighter. "Great. I've caught a cold now."

Jericho took out another mug and poured some hot cocoa for Herald too.

"Thanks," Herald said again.

Jericho simply smiled and turned away to strip off his raincoat. He pulled off the large plastic gloves and boots and put them neatly on a coat rack to dry. Herald turned to Jericho and his jaw dropped when he saw what Jericho had worn beneath the yellow plastic gear.

Jericho was wearing a thick orange sweater that was so large it was just hanging above his knees and a pair of fluorescent yellow yoga pants with thick, pink and green socks that were folded twice above his ankles. Those clothes were so bright that Jericho could've been spotted a mile away. Herald had to bite his tongue to stop himself from telling Jericho he had a terrible taste.

_Just where had he gotten those clothes?!_ Herald wondered as he drank his hot cocoa while watching Jericho.

Jericho seated himself on the other chair. He was smiling shyly as he signed, _'I hadn't expected you to come in this weather.'_

"I just wanted to visit and play some tunes," Herald replied. He decided to ask Jericho, "Where _did_ you get those clothes?"

'_The villagers gave them to me,'_ Jericho replied. He scratched his head awkwardly before signing, _'They tend to think of me as some sort of spirit from the mountains. So once in a while, they would give me offerings like food and clothes.'_

_That explains it_, Herald thought. "What about this cabin?" he asked.

'_It was prepared for me when I was sent here last year.'_

Herald raised a hidden eyebrow. "You were _sent_ here just _last year_?"

'_For my protection,'_ Jericho signed hastily. Fortunately for him, Herald didn't inquire further.

Herald sneezed again. Jericho looked at him worriedly.

'_Are you cold?'_ Jericho asked as he moved closer.

Herald nodded before he sneezed again. Jericho quickly went to grab a box of tissues. Herald groaned.

"_Great_," he said, tilting his head backwards and staring at ceiling. "Now all I have to do is wait 'til my nose gets all stuffed up and start sounding like a total dork. _Ugh._"

Jericho came back with a box of tissues and a bottle of cold medicine. He refilled Herald's mug of cocoa.

"They give you cold medicine too? Would mountain spirits need that kind of stuff?" Herald jokingly asked before swallowing a pill and some of the hot cocoa.

Jericho giggled silently. Then, he moved his chair closer to Herald's before sitting beside him.

"You wouldn't wanna come near me," Herald said, holding both of his hands up as Jericho moved in closer. "You might catch my cold."

Jericho smiled and signed, _'Don't worry. I'm very resilient.'_

He moved closer and took Herald's arm, pulling him into a one-armed hug before snuggling into Herald's side.

'_You'll be warmer this way,'_ Jericho signed, taking his arms off Herald in that duration.

Herald wanted to push him off, but he knew Jericho would try to hug him again, and besides, this position was actually quite comfortable. Jericho's thick sweater _was_ giving Herald extra warmth and it was really soft too. He wrapped the towel around Jericho before saying, "Fine then. Let's _both_ get sick. Robin's gonna be mad, but whatever."

Jericho smiled before moving himself onto Herald's lap as Herald wrapped his arms around his body for warmth. The downpour increased and the sound of the heavy raindrops pattering the windows didn't disturb the two of them at all as they both fell asleep.

***END***


End file.
